Daughter of the Captain
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introductions

"Captain we've found the package, but you're not going to like it," Hawkeye said.

"Try me," Captain America said walking over.

Steve put his hands on a railing and looked down. His eyes went wide, lying there was a little girl. Six to nine months old. She had his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"She's your kid Cap," Iron Man said. "Scans show she has 98% of your DNA. The only things changed are her female genes. She's no older than my boy."

"Look what I found," Hawkeye said, pushing a button and making a cylinder open, exposing a suit like the Captain's along with an exact molecular replica of his shield.

"What were they trying to do?" Steve asked.

"They were making a replacement for you," Tony said.

"That's not entirely a bad idea," Hawkeye said.

"It's your call Steve do we leave her or take her?" Tony asked.

The Captain thought for a minute, "She's my kid, we take her."

*16 Years Later*

"Katie, get up!" Stave yelled.

"I am up," Katie said walking out of her room, dressed in jeans and a red, white and blue V-neck.

"Change your shirt," Steve said, getting out two bowls.

"Dad, it's a V-neck, not a tank top," Katie said, getting the cereal out of the cabinet.

Steve looked at his daughter, she was right, it wasn't that bad. He took a deep breath, this was the first time he was letting her go to a public school. Even though he didn't exactly make her, he loved her as his daughter.

"Fine, but one boy looks at you, you take it off," Steve said.

Katie poured the cereal into the bowls, "Dad you've been training me since I was six. I can handle boys just fine."

"Is your suit packed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered annoyed.

"Is your shield in your locker?" he asked.

"Yes."

"House key?"

"Yes."

"Binder?"

"Yes."

"Do you have-"

"I assure you, I have everything I need," Katie said.

They then dipped their spoon in at the same time and took a bite. Every morning started like this. Synced cereal eating. Katie put her bowl in the sink, still synced with her father.

"You know I'm just worried," he said.

"Don't worry Dad, Jake will be there," Katie said. "And he's Tony's son."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Steve said.

The doorbell than sounded.

Katie then hugged her dad, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl," Steve replied. "Now get to school and on the double."

"Sir Yes sir," Katie said.

She picked up her bag and went out the door. She saw Jake standing near the gate. His brown hair and eyes shined in the early morning sun. He started clapping, "Your father actually let you out of the house?" he asked.

"You know why he did it. His enemy's know who he is and who I am. He just wanted to protect me," Katie said.

"Because the super soldier genes weren't enough?" Jake asked.

"Well not everybody can build a robot suit and call themselves a superhero," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I've been training for ten years and you build a suit in a month and your dad lets you become a hero," Katie said.

"Whatever Miss America," Jake said. "Daddy make you bring the shield?"

"It's in my locker, but he made me bring the suit," Katie said. "Daddy make you bring your suit?"

"Maybe, but my dad isn't as possessive as yours is," Jake said.

"Probably because he knew I was alive when-"

Suddenly a crash sounded. The two turned and saw a man holding a crowbar, wearing an rain jacket.

"Wrecker again, ugh can we face someone challenging?" Jake asked.

"Cover me while I change," Katie said.

"You don't have your shield," Jake said.

"I'll manage," Katie said.

Katie then went into an alley and changed in under a minute. Her suit was much like her father's. She then came out and saw Jake in his metal suit.

"You know you look like the American flag threw up in you right?" Jake asked.

"Focus Jake," Katie said.

Wrecker then faced the two teenagers.

"Where's your shield little girl?" Wrecker asked.

"She's borrowing mine," Steve said.

Katie turned and saw her father in his Captain America suit. He threw her his shield and she caught it on her arm. She moved her shoulder around, "Why is your shield heavy than mine?" she asked.

"Focus," Steve said.

"Right," Katie said.

She then faced Wrecker.

"Let's dance," he said.

Katie then threw the shield and ran at him. The shield bounced off him and she got it. She then got low to the ground as he swung his crowbar and tripped him. He sat up and got a shield to the face. He fell to the ground and Katie cuffed him and put him on his feet.

"I didn't even need the metal guy this time," Katie said.

.

Katie then gave her dad back his shield. She then went back into the alley and changed quickly. She came out and she and Jake went to school. She got her schedule and Jake took her to her locker, and 'coincidentally' she had the locker right next to Jake and all the same classes as him.

"You so hacked into the school's mainframe," Katie said.

"Shut it," Jake said. "At least I'm smart enough to hack into the mainframe."

Then a boy came up to them, "This her Jake?" he asked.

"Yep, Peter this is her," Jake said. "The one and only daughter of Steve Rogers."

Katie put her hand out for a shake, "Katie Rogers."

"Peter Parker," he said shaking it. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Ever since I could remember really," Katie said.

Peter smiled, "So what is it like being Captain America's daughter?"

"Not the most glamorous life," Katie replied. "Juggling training, school work, my social life and being a hero has proven to be challenging."

"I know right," Peter said.

Katie looked at him confused, "How would you know, it's not like your Spiderman," she said.

Peter then smiled.

"Damn it," Katie said. "I don't have one normal friend."

"Super powered is the new normal babe," said a blonde haired boy walking over.

"Oh crap, he comes Smart Ass Barton," Jake said.

"You mean Francis?" Peter asked.

Jake and Peter started snickering.

"Knock it off you too," Katie said.

Jake stopped immediately and Peter stopped after.

"Practically the leader already," Said a velvet haired girl walking over.

"Vera, your mom make you go here too?" Katie asked.

A boy wearing a hood, with black hair came over, "They all did," he said.

"Skarr?" Jake asked. "Your dad let you out of the house?"

"I don't have full control of my 'other half' yet," Skarr said. "It's understandable."

"Yes it is, and Jake should cut both of you a break," Katie said.

"Shut it Katie, you're not leader just yet," Jake said. "Who wants you to be leader anyways?"

"I do," Vera said.

"Me too," Francis said.

"Me three," Peter said.

"You're not even-"

"Hey he's one of us Jake," Vera said. "His vote counts."

"I don't care who leads as long as it's not me," Skarr said.

Mary Jane then snuck up on the group, "Hey Peter, what are you guys talk about? Leadership for what?"

They all looked at the red headed girl, and Peter flipped,"Mary Jane! We were um…um…"

"Establishing the captain for the science club softball team," Vera said.

"Oh, well have fun with that," Mary Jane said, and walked away.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"That was way too close," Katie said.

"Yeah we should find some other place to talk," Skarr said.

"How about Katie's house?" Jake said turning to her smiling.

Katie nodded no, "Have you met my father?" Katie asked.

"No, but we remember the birthday party," Francis said.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Her dad-"

"Jake if you tell him I swear to Asguard that I will take you down right here," Katie threatened.

The bell then rang and the group split up.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, Katie opened her locker and saw her shield. She smiled and pressed the middle. It then became smaller and she put it in her bag. She then closed her locker, turned and saw Peter standing there.

"Stalk much?" Katie asked.

Peter smiled, "No, I just don't know where you live," he said. "So I thought I could walk with you."

"That's fine," Katie said.

Peter walked with Katie to her house, chatting along the way. When they walked through the door Steve was standing there.

"Um, Peter this is my father, Steve Rogers," Katie said.

"Nice to meet you Steve," Peter said.

"That's 'sir' to you," Steve said.

"Dad we're not together," Katie said. "The gang is coming over and we've taken Peter under our wing. We agreed to meet here, and Peter didn't know where I lived."

Steve nodded, "Don't get comfortable," he said, and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, my dad is just really protective," Katie said.

"It's okay," Peter said. "It just means he loves you."

There then was a knock on the door and Katie answered it, and saw Vera with Skarr, Francis and Jake. They poured in and went into the living room.

"Hey guys," Steve said.

Peter raised an eyebrow, he got the whole 'sir' thing and they got a 'Hey Guys'?

"Hey Mr. Rogers," they all replied.

Skarr and Jake sat on the couch, while Vera sat on the floor with Francis. Katie then sat next to Vera and Peter sat next to Francis.

"So dude which one of them do you think is hotter?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, Katie's got curves, but Vera's got boobs," Jake said. "Peter what do you think?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think Katie's hotter, I mean she's got some boob, but she's got a nice muscular ass, and I love my muscle," Francis said. "What do you think Pete?"

"Katie's okay," Peter replied.

"Ugh, he hasn't known them long enough," Jake said.

Vera and Katie were having their own conversation.

"So what do you think of Peter?" Vera asked.

"He's okay, and he's the only one in this group who's decent enough not to stare at my ass besides Skarr," Katie answered. "And he's got a brain in his head, unlike our three numbskulls, sorry Skarr."

"You're good, I know I'm stupid," Skarr said.

"He's okay? He's a first class hottie," Vera said.

"Well if you feel that strongly ask him out," Katie said.

"I will," Vera said.

"Or don't that's okay," Katie said.

Vera's face lit up, "You like him."

"I just met him," Katie said, looking away.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Vera said, jumping up, gaining everyone's attention. "As soon as he walked up your face lit up!"

This immediately got the attention of the three dudes who weren't listening to their conversation. They all started wondering who it was. Skarr smiled, he knew Francis and Jake had large egos, and that they were going to brawl over who it was. If any girl had interest in both of them, they would compete to win that girl over, and Katie was no different.

"She's so talking about me," Jake and Francis said at the same time.

"Here we go again," Skarr said.

The two then started to argue and Katie smiled at Peter. He smiled back, but he didn't suspect anything. He just thought she was embarrassed because her friends were going to start the 'Ego Wars' as Vera called it.

Katie then looked up as someone threw a punch.

"You want to take this outside rich boy?" Francis asked.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"I'll get my shield," Katie said.

As the two boys went outside, Katie got her shield and the rest of the group headed outside. They saw Francis with his 'Sharpshooter' glasses on and Jake with his 'Metallo' suit on.

"Guys, come on, save for training," Katie said.

Peter then pushed her down as a black web shot at her head.

"How?" Katie asked looking at Peter.

"I'll explain later, but right now," Peter said. "We've got bigger problems."

Peter pointed and Katie saw Carnage and Venom.

"Skarr get inside, I don't want you going on a rampage," Katie said.

Skarr nodded and went back inside.

"Peter, stay here or change," she said.

"What why?"

"People already know who our members are, you still have an identity to keep," Katie said.

Peter nodded and watched as Katie threw her shield at them. He then slipped inside and changed into his Spider suit. He came out and saw Katie punch Venom in the upper chest. Her hand went through the creature and she couldn't pull herself out. Peter then shot a web and pulled her out of the goo.

Katie got her footing back and took a new approach. She threw a ball into Venom and it went off inside him and froze him.

"Like Dad always says, if you can't em', freeze their asses," Katie said.

Suddenly Carnage pounced at her and Jake shot his replusers at the creature and Vera and Francis fired freezing agents into the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

"It's more fun taking these guys down with a team," he said.

"If that's a thank you, you're welcome," Francis said.

*Avengers Towers With Adults*

"See Cap, they're already a team," Tony said.

"Not a trained team," Steve said.

"They'll learn from their bruises, isn't that how we got to the top?" Natasha asked.

"Tasha's right, they're ready Steve. We already have their tower built," Clint said.

"What about this new one, Spiderman?" Steve asked. "He's only been in the game for a couple years."

"Katie just started this year," Tony said.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Katie's had years of training."

"Yeah, but nobody can teach you to lead a team," Clint said.

Steve then searched for another excuse, "What about Skarr, he could go on a rampage," Steve said.

"I'll handle him," Hulk said. "He's still denying his other half, he needs to accept as Banner did."

Everybody then looked at Steve, they knew in the end it was his decision. Steve took in the eyes of his teammates and took a deep breath, "Fine they move in tomorrow, but someone's going to have to tell Peter's Aunt."

"I'll handle Peter," Steve said, knowing that Katie liked him, just by the look in her eyes when he talked down Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Steve had did what he said. He went to Peter's house and told his aunt, and convinced the older woman to let Peter be on a team. She agreed and Peter moved into the tower.

"I can't believe your dad!" Peter said walking into the kitchen when Katie and Vera were in there making, more like trying, to make brownies.

"He only did it to help you become a better hero," Katie said. "He doesn't do anything without a good reason."

"Sure," Peter said. "Because I'll believe his little wannabe."

Katie put the bowl she was stirring down, and Vera knew that shit had hit the fan.

"You want to take this to the training room bub?" Katie asked.

"Yes I do," Peter said.

"I'll show you what this wannabe can do," Katie said.

Katie and Peter ran to their rooms and changed into the suits. Katie and him walked into the ring and the whole group was standing around the edge.

"You're mine Parker," Katie said.

Peter ran at her and she moved to the side and hit him the back with her shield. Peter put his hands on the ground as he fell and flipped up. He shot a web at Katie and she caught it in midair. Peter's eyes went wide and she pulled on it, and he flew forward. She stuck her shield out and he went right into it.

She then helped him off the ground.

"You're too predictable, and you let me put the battle on my terms," Katie said. "Keep it neutral, and if you can, put it on your terms."

Peter looked at her, and nodded. His anger slipping away.

"Sorry about what I said," Peter said.

"It's okay, everyone gets mad," Katie said.

Peter nodded, "I'm going to go change," he said.

Peter left and Jake came up to her, "You so like him," he said.

"No I don't," Katie lied, her voice cracking.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "I've known you for sixteen years, I know when you're lying to me."

Katie looked at him, "Yeah I like him, so what?"

"Oh nothing, but you do know he's dating that girl, what was her name?" Jake asked. "Mary…Mary Jane… Ah, Mary Jane Watson."

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yep, and if you want to win him over you're going to have to listen to me," Jake said.

"No way in hell," Katie said. "Last time I did that I ended up looking like one of the Pussycat Dolls and not in a good way."

"Your loss," Jake said.

Katie then walked out of the training room and back up to her room where she changed into her workout look. A blue sports bra with black basketball shorts. She then walked into the gym and started to wrap her knuckles.

When they were fully wrapped she put her palm on the punching bag and took a deep breath. She then started to hit the bag as hard as she could. Practicing the punch cycles she had performed for years.

She then threw a hard punch and the punching bag went flying. She took a deep breath and another bag came down from the ceiling. She smiled, she knew her father had made sure that the tower was installed with that, because she had been able to punch an eighty pound bag off the hook since she was thirteen. That reminded her, her seventeenth birthday was in a week.

"Nice swing," Peter said walking in.

"Well that tends to happen when you inherit super-soldier genetics," Katie replied. "So what do you need?"

"Why do you assume I need something?" Peter asked.

"Because for the last week I've known you, you've only approached me to bitch about my father or ask me for something," Katie said.

"I just wanted to know if you would teach me how to fight," Peter said.

"You know how to fight," Katie said, starting to punch the bag again.

"No, how to really fight," Peter said. "Like you do."

"I've been training for ten years," Katie said.

"I'm a quick learner," Peter said.

Katie looked at him and did her best to hide her red cheeks. He looked totally ripped, with the tight shirt he was wearing along with his own pair of basketball shorts.

"Fine, but when we're training, I'm you teacher not your teammate," Katie said.

"Deal," Peter said.

Katie then went into the sparring room and gave Peter a simple lesson on hand to hand combat, and Katie learned about this so called 'spidey sense'.

"So what do you think about heroes killing people?" Peter asked throwing a punch.

Katie blocked it and kicked up, but he flipped away, "My father was a war hero he's killed before," Katie said.

"That's not what I asked," Peter said.

"Well Pete, sometimes you just got to do what you got to do," Katie said. "And if keeping innocents means putting blood on your hands, just do it, but avoid it as much as possible."

"That's a mixed answer," Peter said.

"You'll know when you have to," Katie said.

"Have you?"

"No, not yet at least," Katie answered.

They went through the rest of training and Katie went up to her room for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and the gang went out for a night on the town with Jake. Katie didn't want to go, because parties with Jake usually ended with the group getting drunk, and Katie couldn't get drunk.

The alerts then went off and Katie geared up, put her shield on her back and got on her motorcycle. She drove to the place of the alert. Peter was having trouble with the newly escaped Doc Oc.

"Peter, what's your position?" Katie asked.

"Look up and to the left," Peter radioed back.

Katie looked up and to the left, and saw Peter fighting Doc Oc.

"How the hell am I going to get up there?" Katie asked herself.

Suddenly a web grabbed her belt and pulled her up onto the roof.

"Thanks for the lift," Katie said.

"Anytime," Peter replied.

Katie got her shield out and went up close on the Doctor. Peter watched her take him down single handedly.

"Should've called you earlier," he said.

Katie then heard Peter's stomach growl, "Race you home," Katie said.

Katie then jumped off the building and landed on her feet. She took off in a full sprint towards her bike and got on.

"You're so on," Peter said.

Katie drove skillfully through the streets, but Peter ended up beating her simply because he could get up to the kitchen faster.

Katie saw him already eating a brownie when she came in.

"You almost had me," he said.

"Well I'm not a wall crawler," Katie said. "Or web shooter."

"No you're a shield slinger," Peter said.

"And a hot one too," Katie said.

Peter then snickered, "Nice ego you got there," he said.

"Hey if you think my dad is hotter," Katie said.

Peter shrugged, "Guess you're right. Hey I wanted to ask why you didn't go with Jake and everyone else."

"I'm not the type for social events," Katie said. "I don't like parties, concerts and anything involving loud noises and people."

"You are like a cat," Peter said.

Katie looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Jake described you like a cat, you enjoy quiet places and get nervous around crowds," Peter said. "You're also sleek, nimble and as loyal as hell."

"Sleek?" Katie asked.

Peter shrugged and then walked into the next room. Katie then went up to her room.

**Sorry it's short, there's a major plot point coming up. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
